Race Against Time
by Scizor
Summary: While attending A Monster Rancher Tournament in America, Genki, along with American monster champ Curtis, are brought to the monster world to stop A new Evil. The only problem is no one knows what it is. (May have humor later).


Race Against Time 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

Race Against Time

By: Scizor

Story takes place 3 years after Season 2.  Genki is brought back to the monster world, along with the American Monster Champ, named Curtis. Now Genki, along with Curtis and Holly, must find the original crew of monsters, along with some new monsters, to defeat a new threat to the world of monsters.

(**)

Genki was attending an international tournament, hosted my Tecmo, in New York City.  Monster champs from several countries were here to fight for the title of world champion.  Genki and the American champ were the last 2. Now it was a duel between the two.

"For Japan", the announcer said, "is Genki and his awesome Mocchi, while for the US, it Curtis and his powerful Evil Hare, Megan (Hare/Monol). Both considered inferior monsters, they have nonetheless blasted there way through this tournament".

Genki walked onto the platform to meet his opponent.  He was tall with messy brown hair and brown eyes.  He wore an orange shirt, tan shorts, and a large green camping backpack.  He looked about sixteen.

"You may be good Genki", he said as he shook his hand, "but you can't beat me".

Genki just smiled.

They both took their places.

"And, began", called out the referee.

The two champs began to fight.

I looked like Genki had Megan beat when suddenly Curtis's used Megan's Dragon Kick attack, knocking Mocchi to almost to energy.

Curtis smirked and backed up Megan so it could regain some of its power.

The counter began to run down.

5

4

3

2

Suddenly Mocchi got up and fired a Mocchi Cannon attack at Megan, knocking it out.

Curtis's stood their slacked jaw.

"Genki has won the Monster Cup World Series", said the announcer.

Suddenly the screen went black.

"What the", began Curtis.

Suddenly a sort of force began to pull at him and Genki.

Then he blacked out.

(**)

Holly ran clutching a pouch to her chest through a canyon.

Behind her ran a gang of Rock Saurian (Zuum/Golem).

"Don't let her get away", yelled the leader.

Holly ducked into a side canyon to avoid A Fireball.

The Rock Saurian followed her.

They ran until they hit a dead end.

"Where did she go", yelled the leader?

The Rock Saurian stood there dumb folded, not seeing Holly drop down from a ledge and run out of the canyon.

(**)

Holly ran to a nearby shrine that was dedicated to Centaur and Durahan breeds. Its walls were covered in murals and the weapons of ancient monsters. She ignored them and reached into the pouch she was carrying, revealing a white mystery disk.

She ran over and placed the disk and ran back to the panel.

"Please, let this be the one", she thought to herself.

She reached to the panel and focused all her thoughts on unlocking the disk, on bringing *him* back.

The room began to glow a soothing white while the disk spun faster and faster.

A void suddenly appeared above the shrine.

Like before, Genki fell out and landed hard on his rear. Unlike last time, another boy fell out also. This one was older then Genki. He was much taller, with dirty brown hair and green eyes.

The strange kid sat up and shook his head.

"Watch out for that first step, it's A dosie", he mumbled.

He looked around.

"Hey Genki, where are we", he asked?

Genki just sat there, dumb folded.

The other boy walked up to him and waved his hand in front of Genki's face.

"Genki, you okay", he asked?

"I'm back", Genki mumbled.

"Huh", asked the boy?

"I'm back", Genki yelled, jumping up, causing the other boy to fall backwards.

"Back where", asked the other boy, not comprehending?

"The monster world", Genki said, a huge grin across his face.

"Did you hit your head or something falling down, monsters don't exist", the boy said.

"Yes they do", Holly said.

Only then did the two notice her.

"And who are you", the boy asked angrily?

"Holly", Genki said. "Is that you"?

"Who", asked the older teen?

"Genki, it's been so long", Holly said, smiling.

The older teen sighed and walked over to one of the wall murals, studying the images etched there.

The teen looked at the mural and saw a large group of monsters in it. He gave the mural a puzzled look and pulled out a labtop computer from his backpack. He turned it on and flipped a small electronic eye forward, facing the mural. He activated A program he had installed, scanning the monsters through A HUGE index of monsters he had created from sites, his own research, and from data he had hacked from Tecmo (I can't hack for the life of me and I don't own such A database, so don't ask me about it and don't sue me Tecmo. I only have this so I can have a way for the characters to find weaknesses in existing monsters and some I created, like the pokedex from Pokemon. Keep up the good work Tecmo, and hurry with MR3). Eventually he found a match for them all.

"What the", he said to himself, "noticing the name and data on one of the monsters. This can't be right. No one except Tecmo and me know about this one".

The screen showed an image of A Durahan breed. It was coated in a thick armor, carrying a long sword of energy. It's helmet and body armor was white with only one large electronic eye in the center of the helmet, like those on A Henger.

"It's A Warrior Drone", he said, "A Durahan/Henger breed".

He turned to where Genki and the girl were talking.

"Genki", he yelled, "you'd better come look at this".

Genki, who had been talking with Holly, looked at the older teen, A little ticked off.

Genki walked over to the teen.

"What is it", he asked?

"Take a look at that monster there", he said, pointing at a strange monster.

Genki looked at the monster, perplexed.

"I've never seen that one before", he said.

"As you shouldn't have, that's A Warrior Drone, A monster that I created for Tecmo for Monster Rancher 3D (Made it up. Very advanced and the rumored sequel to Monster Rancher and Battle)", he said. "No one should know about it for about 3 years".

"Then what's it doing here", asked Genki?

"I don't know, but were not anywhere I know of", he said.

"Well of course your not, were in the monster world", Genki said excitedly.

Curtis sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever", he said.

They all heard a loud roaring.

"What was that", yelled Curtis?

"Oh no, they found us", said Holly

"Who found us", yelled Curtis?

A group of 12 Rock Saurian ran into the shrine, teeth bared.

"Holy mother of mercy", mumbled Curtis.

"Where's the mystery disk", yelled one wearing A set of shoulder guards and A pouch over it's shoulders?

"Uh, what mystery disk", lied Holly.

"Ergh, get them, find the mystery disk", yelled the leader.

The 11 other Rock Saurian charged the group.

One tried to bite down on Curtis, but the teen was surprisingly agile for his size. He jumped out of the way and grabbed a spear off of the wall, stabbing it into the Rock Saurian's chest.

"ARGH", the monster roared in anger and pain before in collapsed, dead.

Curtis pulled the spear out and held in front of him, point forward, and grabbed a sword from the wall also. Holding it with its blade facing backwards, he charged the monsters.

He stabbed one through the chest and sliced one across its throat, killing them both.

One lunged at Genki, but caught a swift kick in the snout, knocking it sprawling.

Three charged at Curtis, but A couple slices from the sword killed them in a matter of seconds.

The commander rushed Holly, ready to bite her in half. Curtis saw him and threw the spear, logging it in the monsters side. It scream in agony and died.

The other Rock Saurian saw their commander die and began to back away.

"RETREAT", yelled one.

They turned and ran.

Curtis snorted as he watched them run.

"Cowards", he grumbled.

He looked back to Genki and Holly.

"Explain", he said curtly.

They all sat down on the floor. Holly and Genki both told the story of what happened with Moo and the Phoenix, while Curtis sat there, cleaning the blade of the sword. He listened to there stories of Mocchi, Suezo, Hare, Tiger, and Golem. He nodded sympathetically to their stories.

"If I hadn't seen those Rock Saurian with my own eyes, I'd say you were crazy, but now" he said, shaking his head.

"I don't get something though", he said after a while. "If this Moo was defeated, why are these monsters still attacking people"?

"That's the problem, we don't know, they just appeared about A year ago and started attacking", said Holly.

"Hm, that's about the same time that Tecmo began plans for Monster Rancher 3D", Curtis thought. "Could there be a connection"?

"Well, their only one way to find out, we have to start searching", said Genki.

Holly nodded.

"Yes, it's time to start another quest", said Holly.

"I'm going to", said Curtis.

Holly and Genki looked at him.

"But it'll be dangerous", said Genki?

"Listen, I'll bet everything I own that going with you is the only way for me to get home", he said. "Besides, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to help".

Genki smiled.

Alright, lets get going", said Genki, jumping into the air.

Curtis nodded.

"But first", he said, walking over to where the commander's lost disk was.

He picked up the pouch from where it lay and opened it. He pulled out a pouch full off gold pieces and the most shocking of all… A mystery disk.

"Let's see what our little friend had", he said, smiling.

(**)

So, what do you think? Curtis is based on me. All who steal him shall face my eternal wraith. MWAAHHHH. Please read and review.


End file.
